Hello Tomorrow
by light kailan
Summary: Kyungsoo, si culun pintar, sangat benci Jongin karena otak kosongnya. Namun, suatu hari Kyungsoo yg berpenyakit narkolepsi, bermimpi kotor tentang masa depannya dengan Jongin! Warn: GS for uke. KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek. No children Please!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: **GS for uke** , OOC, sometimes typo.

 **No Children, PLEASE!**

Rated M for Mature Contents

Dilarang Plagiat

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin

Sehun & Luhan

Chanyeol & Baekhyun

 _Light Kailan proudly present:_

" **HELLO TOMORROW"**

.

.

Aku seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun dan tingkat pertama di SM High. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang berisi orang kaya. Namun, aku bukanlah salah satu dari orang kaya tersebut. Aku masuk sekolah ini karena otakku encer. Ya, aku mendapatkan beasiswa yang nilai uangnya lebih dari cukup.

Sepeti biasa, pagi-pagi sudah ramai di dalam kelas. Semua nyaris menghampiriku seperti lalat yang mengerubungi tahi. Apa lagi selain tugas rumahku yang mereka perebutkan. Kejadian ini berlangsung sejak sebulan lalu. Semuanya gara-gara Kim Jongin sialan itu. Pada awalnya dia yang memaksaku untuk memperlihatkan tugas rumahku, karena kasihan dia akan dihukum jadi kuberikan saja, tetapi hal itu berlangsung terus-menerus sehingga hampir satu kelas meniru kelakuan Jongin. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak, aku terlalu kasihan kepada mereka sehingga tak sampai hati untuk menolak permintaan itu.

Jongin adalah salah satu dari geng populer. Semua orang menyukainya, dia sangat dikagumi. Mungkin aku satu-satunya yang membencinya. Ada yang bilang Jongin itu seperti matahari, dia sangat bersinar dan menyenangkan bersamanya sehingga jumlah temannya banyak sekali. Jika aku di kerubungi karena tugas rumahku, maka Jongin dikerubungi karena pesonanya dan kepribadiannya yang bak matahari itu. Matahari apanya?! Bagiku dia hanya Si Otak kosong. Aku tak tahu dimana letak bagusnya Jongin... ya, kecuali wajahnya yang hm... sedikit tampan.

"Astaga, Kyung. Aku tak habis pikir kau mau memberikan tugas rumahmu cuma-cuma. Semua gara-gara Jongin tukang provokator. Kau ini terlalu baik," celoteh Luhan, sahabat masa kecilku. Luhan adalah orang sangat kaya sehingga sekolah ini memang tempatnya. Aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti dia yang tidak memandang status sosial, meski dia sangat cerewet. Dia selalu menemaniku dan mengikutiku kemana saja. Saat ini aku dan Luhan sedang memakan camilan rutin yang kami sebut sarapan di kantin.

"Ya! Kau tak usah menasehatiku, Lu. Kau juga tadi menyalin PR ku kan?" Aku geram melihat kelakuan sahabatku satu ini.

"Hahaha, mian. Tapi ini yang pertama kalinya, Kyung. Semalam aku sangaaaat sibuk," Luhan menjawab dengan gerlingan nakal. Aku bisa membaca apa yang terjadi hanya dari ekspresi mesumnya itu.

"Kau pergi lagi dengan Sehun? Kemana?" Aku mulai antusias. Untuk topik yang satu ini aku sangat suka. Aku suka membicarakan trio bejat itu. Siapa lagi selain Jongin, Sehun, dan satu lagi si tongkat pramuka, Chanyeol. Namun, sayangnya, sahabat yang ada dihadapanku saat ini sangat tergila-gila dengan Oh Sehun.

"Kami menghabiskan malam bersama di hotel. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika lelaki dan perempuan bersama di satu ruangan, malam hari, dan suasananya sangat romantis? Aku merasa sudah dewasa sekarang. Kau lihat? Apakah aku nampak cantik? Biasanya jika sudah melakukan itu, maka seorang perempuan akan terlihat seperti bunga yang baru mekar," Luhan menyatukan kedua tangannya seraya menatap keatas untuk mengingat memori malam mereka. Kelakuannya membuatku mual.

"Kau terlihat seperti perempuan murahan, Lu."

"Aish, kau tidak tahu sisi lain darinya Kyungsoo. Kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau ini kan culun," Luhan malah mengejekku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung karena itu memang kenyataannya. Aku tidak kaya, tidak supel, serta penampilanku yang memakai kacamata tebal dan rambut di kuncir dua memang terlihat culun, tak menarik siapapun.

"Kalian bahkan belum pacaran kan? Astaga, Lu. Sekarang kau tidak perawan lagi. Ck ck ck," perkataanku tepat menusuk hati Luhan, sontak membuatnya terdiam sebentar.

"Tapi dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku," balasnya.

"Semua pria yang telah bergairah dan ingin meniduri wanita pasti merayunya. Ayolah, Lu, kau hanya dimanfaatkan. Sudah berapa wanita yang Sehun tiduri," aku menjawab Luhan dengan wajah datar. Biar dia tahu bahwa trio bejat itu selamanya ya akan bejat.

"Argh, Kyung! Kau merusak moodku saja. Aku akan menemui Sehun sekarang juga dan menanyakannya." Luhan mengacak rambutnya yang panjang. Meski acak-acakan dia tetap cantik dan menawan. Pantas saja orang seperti Sehun mau mengajaknya tidur. Luhan seperti model... ah tidak, dia itu malaikat. Cantik sekali, sayang, sedikit bodoh.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika dia beranjak pergi dariku. Sebelum dia pergi, dia membayar makanan kami. Luhan sangat loyal kepadaku, meski sedang marah dia tetap menraktir sarapanku. Aku terkikih melihat kelakuannya. Ketika sosoknya telah hilang dari kantin, aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku sedikit kasihan dengannya yang sangat tergila-gila dengan Sehun. Aku tak rela jika sahabatku yang sangat aku sayangi malah mencintai orang yang buruk. Aku ingin dia memikirkan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun baik-baik.

...

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi artinya sudah pukul 12 siang. Siang hari adalah waktu yang sangat membuatku ngantuk. Kondisi lelah dan mengantuk sangat berbahaya untukku yang mengidap narkolepsi. Penyakit ini, aku menamainya penyakit putri tidur. Aku akan sangat mudah tertidur dimana pun dan kapanpun tanpa terkecuali. Jika tidak hati-hati, bisa saja aku terjatuh tidur ketika berjalan. Hal ini adalah kelemahanku yang paling fatal dan untungnya hanya Luhan yang mengetahuinya. Sehingga, untuk masa-masa seperti ini aku membutuhkan dia untuk ngobrol agar tidak tertidur. Namun, sudah sepuluh menit aku mencarinya mengitari sekolah, aku tidak menemukan dia dimanapun.

"Hei, Pendek culun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ah, aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Otak Kosong, Kim Jongin.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," jawabku ketus. Aku terus berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Aku tidak menoleh padanya sama sekali sehingga dia menarik kunciran rambutku.

"Aw!" aku mengaduh dan terpaksa meladeninya, "Apa?!"

"Ya! Apa kau lupa kau tadi di suruh mengembalikan ini ke perpustakaan oleh Guru?"

Aku melihat tumpukan buku tebal yang sangat banyak dibawa oleh Jongin. Dia mengaduh keberatan.

"Ah, aku lupa!" Aku menepuk jidatku. "Baiklah, sini sebagian akan kubawa. Tolong aku membawanya sampai sana."

"Apa barusan kau bilang? Membantumu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku membawa ini dan melakukan ini. Cih," Jongin memindahkan semua buku yang berat itu hingga aku meraihnya dengan kedua tanganku. Tubuhku langsung oleng. Semua tumpukan buku itu menutupi pandanganku untuk melihat ke depan.

"Aku ada urusan penting, bye!" Jongin berlalu begitu saja. Astaga, dia menyebalkan sekali. Dia lupa ya kalau dia itu laki-laki? Tidak ada _gantle-man_ sama sekali dalam dirinya.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal dan hanya bisa menggerutu kenapa dulu aku mau-maunya jadi pengurus kelas. Hal tidak begitu berguna dan melelahkan.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, aku menyusun satu-persatu buku itu. Aku kelelahan sekali. Suasana yang sangat sepi dan hening membuatku bosan. Celaka, aku sangat mengantuk! Setelah selesai merapikan buku-buku, aku duduk di sudut perpustakaan dan menyamankan posisiku dengan tergesa-gesa. Jika sudah mengantuk parah seperti ini sangat berbahaya jika aku terjatuh dari posisi berdiri ataupun tertidur di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Kepalaku sudah tidak kuat dan mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Secepatnya kuraih ponselku, aku membutuhkan Luhan untuk penyelamatku nanti. Hanya dia yang tahu cara membangunkanku.

 _To: Lulu_

 _Lu, sepertinya aku akan tertidur di perpustakaan. Tolong bangunkan aku lima belas menit lagi dari sekarang. Aku bergantung padamu. Nanti ada ujian._

 **Brak!**

Tanpa aba-aba, aku terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

...

Kalian tahu dibalik kelemahan selalu tersimpan kelebihan. Penyakitku ini, aku menganggapnya sebagai berkah. Tidur adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan bukan? Aku bisa melarikan diri sepuasnya. Apalagi ketika narkolepsi ini kambuh, aku akan mengalami yang namanya _lucid dream_.

 _Lucid dream_ adalah kondisi dimana kau bermimpi, tapi kau mengetahuinya bahwa kau sedang bermimpi, bahkan dapat mengontrolnya. _Lucid_ yang kualami terasa sangat nyata. Aku tak pernah menolak jika tubuhku mulai kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur. Itu adalah saatnya aku pergi jauh ke dunia buatanku sendiri. Aku bisa melakukan apapun disana seperti mandi uang, pergi ke tempat yang kusukai, makan makanan yang mahal, atau bahkan bercinta. Aku tidak munafik, tentu saja aku menyukai bercinta, aku sudah remaja dan hormonku sudah bangkit _._ Aku bahkan pernah bercinta dengan artis idolaku, D.O, tentunya dalam mimpi. Terserah kalian menyebutku apa, aku sangat menyukainya.

Lagi-lagi aku berada disini. Aku terduduk di bangku kosong di taman belakang rumah seseorang. Ini adalah hal baru semenjak 15 tahun eksistensiku, aku mengalami 3 _lucid_ yang sama secara berurutan. Dua hari yang lalu aku pun bermimpi berada disini, di halaman belakang yang lumayan luas. Ada sebuah ayunan yang usang tergantung di bawah pohon _cherry_ dan ada jemuran pakaian yang menggantung tak teratur. Pakaian yang tergantung begitu banyak dari pakaian orang dewasa sampai pakaian bayi. Jemuran itu terkibas tertiup angin. Tiba-tiba saja langit mendung.

' _Ah, aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain saja,'_ pikirku. Namun, kali ini aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Biasanya hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, aku bisa pergi kemanapun.

Aku hanya duduk terdiam menikmati langit gelap yang begitu segar. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara anak kecil, seorang perempuan, dan laki-laki. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk mendengarnya, entah mengapa rasanya menyenangkan meski aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang, sepertinya suara itu milik pemilik rumah ini dan aku berada di taman belakangnya. Aku memimpikan hal ini mungkin saja karena aku merindukan suasana rumah yang hangat. Ah, sangat menyenangkan.

Sembari aku duduk dan memejamkan mata mengarah ke langit mendung, perlahan, hujan rintik membasahi wajahku. Rasanya dingin dan sensasi nyata ini membuatku ingin berlindung. Aku berlari kecil ke arah ayunan usang itu sehingga tubuhku bisa terlindung oleh dahan-dahan pohon _cherry_.

"Oh, ya ampun, jemuranku!" suara wanita itu mengagetkanku. Sontak aku bersembunyi di balik-balik semak. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan, ini tidaklah nyata. Namun, di dalam mimpi ini aku hanya ingin menjadi pengamat.

Wanita itu berlari tergesa-gesa, lalu meraup semua kain-kain di jemuran. Dia menggerutu kecil dan aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Dua kali dia bolak-balik untuk mengambil semua jemuran itu. Tubuhnya sangat cantik dan wajahnya juga. Aku sempat terkesima di balik semak. Wanita itu adalah seorang ibu-ibu tapi menawan sekali. Rambut panjang hitam kelam, kulit yang putih berinar, mata bulat yang lugu, dan bibir penuh yang merah ranum. Tunggu, wajahnya sangat terlihat familiar. Astaga, itu adalah aku versi ibu-ibu yang sangat cantik. Aku menyeringai. Ini adalah mimpiku.

Aku mengikuti jejak wanita itu diam-diam seperti penguntit. Aku terhenti di depan jendela kamarnya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengintipnya dari sini. Aku bisa melihat keadaan di dalam kamar dengan jelas karena lampu yang menyala terang sedangkan di luar sangat gelap. Perlahan tanpa kusadari hari telah beranjak malam, yang semula rintik kini sudah hujan lebat. Tatapanku tetap terpaku mengikuti gerak-gerik wanita itu dari luar. Apa jika aku dewasa nanti bisa tumbuh secantik dia?

Wanita itu nampak sangat lelah, sembari duduk di tepian ranjang, dia memukul-mukul punggungnya sendiri.

"Apa kau lelah?" seseorang laki-laki menghampiri wanita itu menggantikan posisi tangan wanita itu untuk memijit pundaknya. Apakah itu suaminya? Astaga aku ingin melihat siapa dia. Karena tertutup rambut wanita itu, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah suaminya.

"Iya, Taeoh lincah sekali hari ini. Aku bermain dengannya seharian. Dia lucu sekali," wanita itu terlihat mengusap wajah suaminya dengan lembut. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku sangat geli melihatnya.

"Sekarang Taeoh sudah tidur," lelaki itu ikut duduk di samping istrinya. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Rahangnya tegas, sinar matanya sangat indah dan terpancar cinta yang dalam kepada istrinya. Jika kuamati lagi, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kim Jongin sialan itu. Aku berdecih. Kenapa harus dia? Ini pasti karena aku habis bertemu dengan dia, makanya aku memimpikan dia. Sial sekali.

Lelaki yang mirip Jongin itu perlahan mencium pipi wanita yang mirip denganku. Aku sangat merinding. Rasanya ingin kupecahkan kaca di depanku ini. Tapi, setelah kupikirkan lagi, mungkin ini tontonan yang menarik.

Ciuman lelaki itu merambat ke bibir wanita itu sehingga terdengar decakan lembut, "Sayang, ini belum terlalu malam. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti," wanita itu memutuskan ciumannya.

"Biasanya kita melakukan ini pagi, siang, atau malam. Kenapa kamu protes, Baby? Sekarang sama saja. Aku menginginkanmu," yang semula hanya pijatan lembut, kini lelaki itu mengelus punggung istrinya. Istrinya menjawab dengan senyuman tulus. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku agar tidak terpekik karena melihat adegan ini.

Lelaki itu kembali mencium istrinya. Perlahan ciuman itu berubah berubah dari pelan ke gerakan yang panas hingga terdengar suara decakan basah dari keduanya. Ciuman itu menggairahkan, mereka sangat ahli untuk bergantian mengecup bibir atas dan bawah. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung dan tampak sangat nyata, astaga. Aku menengguk ludahku kasar.

Tak hanya itu, suaminya perlahan membuka _dress_ mini wanitanya dengan mudah tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka. Sesekali wanita itu mengerang halus. Pakaian wanita itu sudah lepas kecuali celana dalamnya. Dengan cekatan lelaki itu berpindah dari mencium bibir ke pundaknya lalu berakhir ke payudara wanita itu yang montok. Lelaki itu mulai bernafsu untuk melahap payudara istrinya. Dia menghisapnya kemudian menggigiti unjung putingnya dengan bibirnya.

"Hmm, sayang, ah..." gadis itu mengerang. Sepertinya sangat merasa nikmat. Aku berada di posisi samping mereka sehingga posisi wanita dan laki-laki itu sangat jelas tampak di mataku. Mataku membulat begitu aku merasakan ada sedikit cairan mengalir di selangkanganku. Aih, hormon sialan.

Diatas kasur itu mereka saling berhadapan. Istrinya tak mau kalah, sehingga kemeja dan celana lelakinya dibukanya dengan kasar. Dia tersenyum nakal. Suaminya kembali mencium bibir itu dan menjatuhkan tubuh wanitanya sehingga lelaki itu berada diatas. Dengan mata yang sangat bernafu, lelaki itu memberikan _kissmark_ di bagian leher, bahu dan sekitaran payudaranya. Wanita itu menggigiti bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya.

"Ah..Ah..Ah" wanita itu akhirnya melepas desahannya yang tertahan karena tak sanggup lagi.

Suaminya mengulum payudara wanitanya bergantian. Istrinya itu hanya bisa menjambak pelan rambut lelaki itu untuk memperdalam kegiatannya. Tangan lelakinya mulai menelusup ke area kewanitaannya. Wanita itu terpekik.

"Akh, sayangh,"

"kau ini, desahanmu seperti perawan saja, hahaha,"

Lelaki itu memijit-mijit dan menggesek-gesekan jarinya ke kewanitaan perempuan itu yang masih memakai celana dalam. Kemudian setelah basah dia beralih mengecup paha dalam wanita itu pelah dan menghirup aromanya seolah itu adalah aroma yang paling nikmat. Lalu dengan tak sabar dia membuka celana dalam itu. Dengan cepat dia mempertemukan bibir kewanitan itu dengan bibirnya. Dia mengecupnya dengan nafsu yang berkilat-kilat. Wanitanya seperti tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia sangat merasa keenakan dan malah memperlebar bukaan pahanya.

"Ah, Sayangh..." dia meremas rambut suaminya dan menekannya.

"Kamu gak sabaran ya ternyata sayang," suaminya berkata pelan dan membuat kewanitan itu bergetar. Lelaki itu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam situ. Setelah beberapa kali akhirnya wanita itu mengerang hebat. Lelaki itu meneguk semua cairannya. Wanitanya terlihat merona dan bergairah. Kakiku bergetar hebat melihat bagaimana wanita itu orgasme.

"Sekarang giliranku ya, baby," Lelaki itu membuka celana dalamnya hingga terlihatlah kejantannya yang besar, mengacung tegak, dan ujungnya yang sudah memerah. Aku terpekik kecil melihatnya. Untung suaraku tak terdengar dan mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Lelaki itu memposisikan kejantannya tepat di depan wanita itu. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan wanitanya secara lembut dan menatap dalam ke mata wanitanya. Pemandangan ini sangat indah. Lelaki itu begitu mencintainya. Betapa beruntungnya wanita itu. Lelehan air mata halus mengalir di pipi wanita itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh," ucap wanita itu lirih. Lalu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri dia memajukan tubuhnya sehingga kejantanan suaminya masuk penuh kedalam kewanitannya. Suaminya terkejut kemudian mengecup kening wanitanya.

"Terimakasih. Aku sudah tahu itu, aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu," lelaki itu perlahan memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka berdua bergerak teratur sangat menggairahkan. Aku bisa merasakan cinta yang sangat dalam diantara mereka. Tatapan keduanya sangat intens. Terkadang suaminya menghapus lelehan air mata bahagia dari istrinya.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung lumayan lama dan mereka menikmati bagaimana penyatuan tubuh mereka, bukan hanya nafsu semata. Setelah dirasa cukup akhirnya mereka mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan cepat. Desahan tak luput dari keduanya. Bahkan suaminya ikut mendesah lirih. Akhirnya gerakan mereka yang cepat dan hebat membuat libidoku naik. Hanya dengan melihat mereka, aku ikutan basah.

"akh...ahh.. sayangh. Mmmhh," wanita itu sepertinya sudah mencapai puncaknya. "Aku jugah..ahh," lelaki itu menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam wanita itu sampai luberan cairan miliknya terlihat keluar, dia terjatuh diatas badan wanitanya. Wajah orgasme lelaki itu begitu indah. Apa Jongin akan berwajah seperti itu juga jika sedang bercinta? Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan!

Lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir wanitanya. Mereka terlihat lelah begitu pula aku. Tanpa melepas penyatuannya mereka mulai menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Wanita itu tidur diatas pelukan suaminya.

"Kyungie, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," ucapnya sebelum mereka jatuh tertidur.

Ya, ampun, nama wanita itu juga Kyungie. Itu membuatku kaget. Tidak sengaja aku terjatuh kebelakang sehingga terdengar suara jatuh yang keras. Lelaki yang mirip Jongin itu tersentak. Astaga, dia bisa melihatku.

Aku berlari secepatnya manjauhi jendela itu. Ayo bangun! Ayo bangun! Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh dan terjerembab di rerumputan.

 **BRAK!**

...

"Hey, Kyung, bangun, Kyung! Aigoo, bocah ini," Luhan sudah kehilangan akal bagaimana caranya membangunkan orang di hadapannya hingga ia akhirnya menyerah dan menyipratkan sisa _buble tea_ ke arah mukaku. Aku membuka mata. Sedetik kemudian aku terbelalak.

"Astaga, ujiannya!" aku berdiri dengan cepat. Luhan mendudukkan aku kembali.

"Ujiannya sudah berakhir dan sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah tau!" Luhan sebal sendiri.

"MWO?!" aku melihat jam tanganku resah. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memarahi Luhan. "Ya! Bukannya sudah kubilang bangunkan aku?! Apa yang kau lakukan, Lu? Aku jadi tidak ikut ujiannya!" aku berteriak ke arah mukanya. Tidak ada orang disini sehingga aku bisa berteriak dengan leluasa.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tadi! Kau tidak ada dimanapun. Aku bahkan sudah berkeliling perpustakaan lima kali asal kau tahu! Kau yang kemana?!" Luhan berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Ha? Aku disini dari tadi. Aku tidur!"

"Bohong! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tadi," Luhan mulai lelah berteriak, sudut matanya menggenangkan air mata kekesalan.

"Jangan bercanda, Lu," aku memelankan suaraku. Ekspresi Luhan sangat meyakinkan. Aku tahu betul jika dia tak suka berbohong.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius, Kyungie sayang. Dan apa-apaan pakaianmu dan sepatumu ini. Kotor sekali. Kamu habis main lumpur?" Luhan bergidik jijik melihat tampilanku sehingga mau tak mau aku melihat tubuhku sendiri.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini adalah musim panas dan tak ada becek sama sekali. Tubuhku seperti orang baru terjerembab ke dalam comberan. Kakiku kotor dan bajuku penuh cipratan air tanah.

Oh, tidak mungkin.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat _lucid dream_ itu. Pipiku berdesir. Panas.

...

 **Next or End?**

 **Gak nyangka aku bisa bikin fic rated M :'|**

 **Jangan lupa isi riview ya! :'O  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: **GS for uke** , OOC, sometimes typo.

 **No children allowed!**

Rated M for Mature and adult contents

No Plagiators, No Haters

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin

 _Light Kailan proudly present:_

" **HELLO TOMORROW"**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Aku frustasi. Begitu kuingat kembali mimpi itu, semuanya terasa semakin nyata. Apa yang kulihat sangat amat mesum. Pipiku tak henti-hentinya memerah. Bagaimana wajah Kim Jongin versi dewasa mencapai klimaksnya selalu menghantui pikiranku. Ingatan itu berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sampai dua kepangan rambutku rusak. Frustasiku semakin memuncak begitu kuingat kembali bahwa aku tidak mengikuti ujian kalkulus. Jika dikalkulasikan, nilaiku bisa hancur. Apa jadinya jika peringkatku menurun? Apa beasiswaku akan dicabut? Aku tak pernah bisa membayangkannya. Sejauh ini, prestasiku adalah juara satu untuk satu angkatan.

Sekarang pukul satu malam dan aku tak bisa tidur. Penyakit narkolepsi ini membuat aku mudah tertidur di siang hari dan insomnia yang parah di malam hari. Sedari tadi aku hanya duduk di hadapan meja belajar dengan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah. Tak ada satupun yang berhasil aku selesaikan karena pikiranku yang penuh dan jenuh. Baru kali ini aku kesulitan dengan tugas rumahku.

' _Ah, susah-susah kuselesaikan sampai sakit kepalaku, pada akhirnya besok akan dicontek juga oleh Jongin dan satu kelas. Pastinya mereka akan mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna diatas penderitaanku. Menyebalkan,'_ batinku.

Pikiran usil terlintas dipikiranku. Aku akan mengerjai mereka.

...

"Kyung, PRmu mana?"

Sudah kuduga. Rutinitas ini tak akan pernah berhenti. Jongin selalu datang lebih pagi dan begitu hanya ada aku dan dirinya, dia akan meminta PRku.

"I, ini," aku menyerahkan buku bersampul cokelat itu kepadanya. Aku tak berani menatap matanya, jantungku berdegub kencang membuatku kesulitan bernafas dan pipiku pasti sangat merah saat aku mendengar suara beratnya.

Setelah itu, seperti biasa, aku akan menuju kantin untuk sarapan dan meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang menyalin PRku. Beberapa menit kamudian, pastilah seluruh PRku akan tersalin dengan sempurna oleh satu kelas sebelum dikumpulkan nanti. Namun, sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas, Jongin memanggil namaku, sontak aku terkejut dan menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat sedikit ketus.

"Hm," dia diam sejenak, kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang memegang PRku, "terimakasih untuk ini."

Hening. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengucapkan kata itu setelah ratusan PRku disalin olehnya. Sungguh, aku tak akan tertipu dengan senyumnya yang menggoda itu. Meskipun aku menemukan ketulusan yang dalam dari matanya, sekali lagi, aku tak akan tertipu. Aku pun berbalik pergi mengacuhkan kata-katanya.

...

Di kantin yang masih sepi itu, aku memakan ramen dan menyeruput _espresso double_ racikanku sendiri sembari menunggu Luhan datang menyusulku seperti biasa. Aku selalu membawa kemana-mana botol minuman yang berisi kopi, meskipun kadar kafeinnya sangat tinggi, bagiku tak berefek banyak untuk mengurangi kantuk, aku selalu membawanya terlebih karena menyukai aroma kopi yang menenangkan.

"Perutmu tidak sakit minum kopi pagi-pagi? Aku bisa mencium aromanya sampai sini," suaranya memecah hening.

Aku menoleh, siapakah yang pagi-pagi yang suka berada di kantin selain aku dan Luhan? Ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanya dan menatapnya dengan aneh. Setahuku dia adalah salah satu anak geng populer yang sangat centil serta sombong. Luhan sangat benci dengan gadis binal ini. Namun, aku heran, orang seperti Baekhyun tidak mungkin mau berbicara dengan si culun sepertiku. Aku menoleh kanan-kiri, jangan-jangan dia tidak sedang berbicara denganku. Tapi begitu kulihat, tak ada orang disini selain aku dan dirinya karena saat ini benar-benar masih pagi. Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Iya. Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Culun," lanjutnya kesal.

"Oh, ini? Aku sudah biasa minum kopi, perutku sudah kebal. Ini _esspresso double_. Kopi yang sangat keras. Kau mau?" aku malah menawarkan botolku.

"Oh, boleh? Baiklah sini," diluar dugaan, Baekhyun menenggak _esspresso_ milikku sampai habis langsung dari botolnya. "Ini enak, kau beli dimana? Aku beberapa hari ini ngantuk terus,"

"I, ini aku bikin sendiri," aku tersanjung pujian tak langsung yang dilontarkannya, "Bukannya katamu kopi ini bikin sakit perut? Kenapa kau habiskan? Dan ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Aku seorang barista asal kau mau tahu. Aku selalu menyeduh kopi pagi, siang, malam. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu seseorang,"

"Siapa?"

"Nah, itu dia sudah datang," Baekhyun langsung berdiri menuju orang yang ditujunya. Itu adalah Sehun. Baekhyun langsung mengapit lengan Sehun dengan manja. Apa jadinya Luhan jika melihat kejadian ini. Padahal kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Baekhyun adalah mantan kekasih Sehun.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dan bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Luhan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sehingga aku balik ke kelas.

...

"Kamu kenapa sih ngobrol dengan dia? Tahu sendiri kan aku benci dengan cabe itu. Ck!" Luhan mendengus kesal dengan alis yang berkerut lucu. Dia cantik meski sedang marah.

"Ya, ampun, Lu. Dia yang mendekatiku. Lagi pula aku tadi menunggumu dan kau kemana saja?"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab pertanyaanku, Guru Kalkulus itu memasuki ruangan. Kelas yang semula kacau balau, tiba-tiba tersusun rapi dan hening. Suara hentakan _stiletto_ milik guru itu mengisi ruangan dan menciptakan efek dramatis yang menegangkan. Auranya mencekam, rasanya aku dapat mendengar suara degupan jantung seisi kelas.

"Saya sudah mengoreksi pekerjaan rumah kalian saat istirahat pertama dan saya sangat terkejut,"

Tak ada yang berani bernafas, wajah mereka semua tegang.

"Padahal biasanya kalian selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna secara serentak dan sekarang kalian juga serentak mendapatkan nilai NOL!" Tiba-tiba meja itu dihentakkan oleh guru itu. Dia benar-benar murka. "Kecuali dua orang," lanjutnya.

Keheningan mulai pecah dengan suara kasak-kusuk mereka. Mereka saling pandang dan kemudian melirikku secara bersamaan.

"Do Kyungsoo mendapat nilai 100 dan satu orang lagi... Kim Jongin,"

 **CTARRR!**

Bom meledak di kepalaku. Benar saja, tatapan mereka menusuk padaku seolah bertanya-tanya dan menyalahkan. Mereka tahu dan akupun tahu siapa yang patut disalahkan adalah diriku yang memberikan contekan yang salah. Tapi, bukan seperti ini jalan cerita yang kumau. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna sama denganku. Aku menatap Jongin yang duduk tepat dibelakangku. Wajah kagetnya terlihat tidak dibuat-buat. Aku mengernyit.

"Selain Jongin dan Kyungsoo silakan keluar kelas untuk mendapatkan hukuman!" Guru yang bernama Yoona itu memerah, dia memelototi mereka satu-persatu hingga tersisa aku dan Jongin di kelas.

"Kalian berdua kerjakan semua soal Bab 3!" kami pun ternyata tak luput dari murkanya.

...

Kejadian kelas matematika itu tersebar dengan cepat. Salah satu penyebabnya adalah kepopuleran Kim Jongin. Selain itu, hukuman yang dilakukan oleh Guru Yoona berada di tengah lapangan sehingga semua kelas dapat melihatnya. Kini, api menjalar begitu cepat membakar diriku sehingga aku mulai terbakar. Apa yang aku buat, aku tuai hari itu juga. Satu kelas sudah tidak percaya lagi denganku.

Begitu istirahat kedua dimulai dan hukuman itu berakhir, mereka mulai mengeluh.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo sengaja membuat kita terhukum,"

"Kalau gak mau nyontekin harusnya bilang, gak kayak gini!"

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Dia memberikan contekan yang benar kepada Jongin sedangkan yang salah ke kita,"

"Si cupu itu jangan-jangan naksir Jongin,"

"Kalau saja dia bukan sahabatnya Luhan pasti sudah kutonjok,"

"Iya. Dia selalu mengikuti Luhan kemana-mana,"

"Padahal dia cupu,"

"Bukankah Luhan juga dapat nilai nol tadi? Astaga teman macam apa!"

"Udah cupu, jelek, miskin pula,"

"bla...bla...bla..."

Aku menutup telingaku dari sayup-sayup suara yang menyakitkan. Ini jelas pembulian tidak langsung. Koridor yang kulewati tak pernah seseram ini. Tatapan mereka yang menuduh dan menilai dengan tajam langsung mengenaiku. Rasanya sakit dan aku mengingat perasaan ini, tapi kapan? Rasa sesak yang familiar. Namun kuputuskan untuk menghiraukannya sebab aku harus menemui Luhan yang sedari tadi tak kulihat. Aku harus menjelaskannya.

Lagi-lagi kurasakan sesak tak tertahankan menekan dadaku. Saat kata-kata buruk mereka terproses di otakku, dadaku seperti ditekan kuat. Semakin lama semakin jadi. Rasa itu bersamaan dengan kantuk yang parah. Aku berjalan cepat mencoba menghilangkan kantuk dengan merasakan jari-jariku, merasakan nafasku yang memelan, dan merasakan langkah kakiku yang ternyata melambat. Aku tidak boleh tertidur lagi. Aku harus mencari Luhan dahulu. Namun, aku salah, ini sudah pukul dua belas siang dan aku tak sanggup lagi.

keningku membentur lantai koridor.

Aku sempat melihat darah menutupi pandanganku.

...

Aku tersadar bukan lagi pada halaman belakang rumah. ini jelas-jelas adalah koridor kelas yang sama dengan suasana yang berbeda. Langitnya mendung, tampias air hujan mengenai seragamku. Ini mimpi atau bukan? Ini pasti mimpi karena sudah jelas saat ini musim panas. Kali ini aku berusaha mencernanya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menyentuh pelan pipiku sendiri. Mungkin aku terlihat bodoh, tapi inilah caranya agar aku menyadari apa yang terjadi. Terasa sangat nyata, mengapa _lucid dream_ bisa senyata ini? Indraku tak ada yang salah, aku bisa melihat dengan jernih, merasakan nafasku, nadiku, dan rangsangan sentuhku.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kyungsooo!" seseorang berteriak kencang. Aku mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Aku berlarian di koridor yang mencekam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang kutemui. Sekolah sudah sepi dan kurasa ini sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Kyungsooo! Kyungsoo!" suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan aku mulai mengenal suara itu. Aku berlari mendekat, akan tetapi yang kutemukan bukan 'dia'... melainkan diriku sendiri.

Disinilah aku berada, di pintu yang menuju ke atap sekolah. Aku melihat diriku yang lain berdiri di tepian atap datar itu dengan bahu yang turun dan selangkah lagi menuju kematian. Baju yang dipakainya lusuh dan basah kuyup. Kepangan khas itu menjadi lepek karena basah air hujan. Tubuhnya rapuh dan angin hujan badai ini bisa saja mendorong tubuh itu jatuh berdebam dari lima lantai ke tanah. Kenapa begitu menyedihkan? Andai saja aku bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri. Belum sempat aku menghampiri diriku yang lain, aku terhenti.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Suara itu lagi! Semakin lama semakin mendekat. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang beradu terburu-buru di anak tangga. Sudah kuduga, suara itu milik Kim Jongin. Laki-laki itu selalu saja mengganggu mimpiku.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" dia terengah, nafasnya habis. Begitu dia melihat diriku, dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas itu. "Kyungh... jangan lakukan hal bodoh!" dia mendekat, meremas kedua bahuku.

Aku merasakan sentuhan cengkeramannya itu. Seperti ada aliran listrik dari kedua tangannya yang berakhir keperutku dan menciptakan efek kupu-kupu berterbangan. Pikiranku melayang nakal. Lagi-lagi kaset rusak itu menayangkan isinya sehingga semburat di kedua pipiku muncul tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Jongin?" aku bertanya seraya menatap kedua matanya. Mata itu menyiratkan kecemasan yang mengerikan.

Aku harus sadar bahwa diriku bukanlah bagian dari dunia mimpi ini. Aku adalah seorang pengamat untuk mimpiku yang ini, sebab telah ada Kyungsoo yang lain disana. Kyungsoo itu berdiri di tepian sendirian.

"Kyungsoo maaf," lirihnya.

Dia mendekatkan mata itu untuk menatap ke dalam mataku. Entah apa yang dicarinya, tapi rasanya sangat intim. Aku tak dapat bergerak. Nafasku tercekat saat dia berkata dalam jarak wajah yang hanya beberapa inchi dariku.

"Kyung, ini salahku. Kejadian yang dulu memang aku pelakunya, tetapi aku selalu merasa bersalah. Akan kutebus apapun maumu. Kyung, aku sungguh tulus denganmu," nafasnya tercium olehku. Aroma permen karet mint.

Aku tak dapat fokus pada kalimat yang diucapkannya karena akupun tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Jalan mimpi ini bagaimana bisa tercipta tanpa alur? Padahal akulah yang menciptakannya, tepatnya, alam bawahku lah yang mengatur itu semua. Namun, aku hanya bisa menikmatinya kan?

Maka ketika dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, aku tak menolak, malahan aku menyambutnya. Jadi begini rasanya berciuman dengan seorang Kim Jongin yang merupakan _cassanova_. Meskipun dalam kenyataannya aku membenci Jongin, namun ini tetaplah mimpiku. Aku harus menikmatinya semaksimal mungkin karena tak ada yang tahu kecuali tersimpan rapi dalam memoriku. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan memutarnya seperti kaset rusak, seperti mimpi sebelumnya. Kuakui, aku ternyata memang mesum.

Bibirnya begitu lembut dan terasa manis. Aku mengulum bibir bawahnya sedangkan dia mengulum bibir atasku. Terdengar suara kecupan yang mendominasi diantara _background_ hujan badai di luar sana. Dia memeluk pinggangku dan merapatkan ke tubuhnya. Tubuh Jongin panas dan detakan jantungnya bisa terasa di kedua tanganku yang memegang dadanya. Aku merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya. Aku sudah tahu lama bahwa aroma tubuh Jongin begitu wangi dan memabukkan, seperti aroma susu dan mawar yang bercampur samar-samar. Akan tetapi aku baru sadar jika aroma ini membuatku ketagihan.

Tubuh itu tetap mendekapku erat meski aku agak kesulitan bernafas. Dia tak mau melepaskannya dan aku juga sepertinya sama saja. Aku terlalu menikmati ciuman yang lembut namun terasa panas ini. Tinggi badannya dan tinggi badanku seperti diciptakan untuk saling mengunci dan tak akan berpisah. Kali ini boleh kuakui Jongin memang _sexy_ dan aku menyukai Jongin yang berada di mimpiku ini. Ingat! Jongin yang ada dalam mimpiku.

Bibirnya masuk kedalam mulutku dan menjelajah lebih. Aku tak bisa menahannya sehingga lenguhan keluar dari bibirku. Dia benar-benar ahli dan aku adalah pemula. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku karena otot-ototku mulai melemas. Dia menghisap lidahku dan bibirku seolah aku adalah bagian dari dirinya. Darimana dia belajar trik itu? Aku mencoba meniru gerakannya tetapi aku tetap kalah oleh dominasinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti seketika karena sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Jongin terdiam kaget dengan mata yang membulat melihat ke arah belakangku. Aku menoleh mengikuti arah pandang itu. Wajahku masih merah dan bibirku masih membengkak dengan saliva yang mengalir di ujungnya.

"Jongin?" lirih suara dari arah pandang itu. Aku tahu... itu adalah suara... ku?

Jongin menjauhi tubuhku dan menatap diriku yang lain. Kupastikan pikirannya melayang jauh dan tak dapat mencerna ini semua. Tapi, ayolah, ini hanya mimpi. Dua Kyungsoo tidak akan terlihat aneh.

"Kyungsoo!" Diriku yang lain, yang basah kuyup itu, memanggilku dengan suara yang menggema. Tapi aku terlanjur terhisap dalam lubang hitam yang gelap dan...

Hitam.

...

Aroma _mint_ yang memabukkan membuat mataku mengerjap dan sepenuhnya terbuka. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Pandanganku terarah pada _plafond_ putih dengan bercak jamur yang banyak. Aku tahu, ruangan ini adalah ruangan terburuk di sekolahan yaitu ruang kesehatan.

Aroma _mint_ yang kurasakan tadi berasal dari _parfume_ yang kugenggam. Tak ada seorang pun di sisiku, bahkan petugas kesehatan, sehingga aku tak tahu _parfume_ ini milik siapa dan alasan mengapa aku memilikinya. Aku kembali menghirup aroma _parfume_ itu, ada aroma susu dan mawar yang tercium samar. Aku meneguk ludah. Aroma itu membawaku lagi pada ingatan mimpi itu. Bukankah ini aroma tubuh Jongin?

Aku melirik jam dinding yang berada di dekatku, waktu menujukkan pukul 16.00. Jam pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, tetapi aku bisa-bisanya berada disini, sendiri, dan ditinggalkan. Semua orang memang keterlaluan.

Aku hendak bangun dari posisi tidurku, tapi rasa sakit menjalar dari keningku. Aku menoleh pada cermin yang terletak jauh di kananku. Aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri. Perban kecil tertempel di keningku. Ini pasti akibat jatuh tertidur saat berjalan tadi. Aku melihat pantulan diriku sekali lagi. Aku tersentak melihat bibirku yang memerah dan darah di sudutnya.

Lagi-lagi, mimpi itu meninggalkan jejak.

...

 _-To Be Continued-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _author's note:_**

 _Hai semua! Ini perkenalan resmi ya. Aku **Kailan** , tentunya nama samaran, hehe. _

_Apa kabar kalian? Senang bisa berada di fandom ini. Karena aku udah 5 tahun ga nulis FF, jadi semoga manusia disini ramah-ramah ya._

 _Aku ucapkan **terimakasih** banyak buat yang sudah riview, follow, dan favorite. Maaf gak bisa disebutin satu-satu. _

_Sorry juga kalo updatenya lama, soalnya belakangan ini aku lagi stress kuliah. Kalian yang juga kuliah arsitektur pasti tahu penderitaan ini (u_u)y_

 _Saking stress dan kelelahannya aku sampai sakit. *curhat*_

 _Dan akhir-akhir ini, saking susahnya kuliah itu, aku mikir kayaknya aku pingin beralih profesi aja jadi penulis, makanya aku berusaha lanjutin FF ini._

 _Jadi, aku harap kalian yang sudah baca FF ini bisa riview apalagi kasih masukan dan kritikan, aku bakal seneng banget._

 _Btw, kalo kalian mau rekomendasikan fic kalian atau fic yang bagus, tulis aja di coment ya. Belakangan ini aku juga sering riview dan baca FF penulis lain, alih-alih buat belajar dan referensi._

 _Yaudah, aku tunggu riview kalian ya. Gimana chapter 2 ini? Bagus? Jelek? Berantakan?  
_

 _Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya :* Luv you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Thanks to:**

liu shin, oohsehan, Samiyatuara09, applecrushx, equuleusblack, Rly. , sanmayy88, ChanSooKaiSoo aegy, BlackXX, kpopyehetina, Baby niz 137, sehunsdeer, fitri22exo, Chanbaehunlove, caramessso, Mara997, Ara, xobechan, NopwillineKaisoo, DBSJYJ, vionaaaH, laranor, ia, ffworm, Lovesoo, WhenKmeetK, Kim YeHyun, danactebh, sekyungbin13, KMHHS, dyodomyeon, aerii, exindira, Hyoran Soo, Qxion, ChanHunBaek, daebaektaeluv, , HawaAF, ParkBy, Sooso, youngie, Chayyara Defra, 121314, NopwillineKaiSoo, intanchristine4, ParkChoHyun, , 2113kadi, jeonjay88, xosoo, zassu, overdyosoo, munakyumin137, kaisooy, ChansooShipp, asdfghjkyu, beng beng max, He Who Controls The light, DKSlovePCY, ChanHunBaek, Rahmah736, laranor, Patricia Cornelia, Selenia Oh, FarydahKAISOO8812, ovediokai, sekyungbin13, danactebh, xxxx, SooieBabyUke, venus zeus, nikyunmin, HawaAF, , kyung1225, OshendyF.

 _Thanks, Guys. You are so kind. Love you much._

.

.

.

Warning: **GS for Uke** , OOC, sometimes typo.

 **No Children, Please!**

Rated M for mature contents

No Plagiator, No Haters.

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin

 _Light Kailan proudly present:_

" **HELLO TOMORROW"**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

Terlalu pagi. Aku sudah berada di kelasku. Tidak tahu sejak kapan mulanya aku terobsesi menjadi yang pertama sampai di kelas. Sebenarnya bukan karena ingin menjadi yang pertama dalam segala hal, tapi ayolah, suasana pagi ketika kelas masih sepi sangat menyenangkan seolah aku yang memiliki tempat ini. Biasanya bangku-bagku itu akan penuh dan riuhnya memusingkan kepalaku. Namun, ketika belum ada siapa-siapa, suasana ramai yang kubenci belum ada.

Aku meletakkan tasku pada atas meja kayu yang masih basah oleh embun. Musim sebentar lagi berganti hujan, aku bisa merasakan kelembaban ekstrem akhir-akhir ini. Menurut perkiraan cuacapun, _jangma_ ―hujan pada musim panas―akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Aku membuka jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalaku untuk menghirup udara yang bersih.

Jam sudah beranjak lima belas menit dari waktu awal aku menghirup udara bersih, lalu belum kutemukan tanda-tanda murid lain. Kantin belum buka dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. Seperti hari sebelumnya dan sebelumnya, selain ke kantin aku suka duduk di depan kelas, menunggu Luhan datang.

Sampailah aku di depan kelas. Dari sini aku bisa melihat pintu gerbang dan berbondong-bondong manusia sebayaku turun dari bus mereka. Aku berdiri ketika dia datang dan berpapasan denganku.

Jongin,

Lelaki itu selalu menjadi yang kedua datang.

Dia berhenti dari langkahnya kemudian menghampiriku yang masih dalam diam. Setiap melihat wajah berwarna _tan_ itu, atau menghirup udara di sekitarnya, kepalaku menjadi ringan dan pusing dalam waktu bersamaan. Sensasi aneh pun timbul karena dia dengan lancang masuk ke mimpiku, duniaku yang lain, sehingga menambahkan memori-memori dalam otakku. Rasanya aku suka untuk terlalu melampiaskan kekesalanku kepadanya.

Tanpa sebab yang bisa dijabarkan, aku membenci Jongin. Bukan hanya karena dia suka mencontek pekerjaan rumah milikku, bahkan sebelum itu. Jika diingat kembali, dari awal aku bersitatap dengan matanya yang tajam, sejak itu kurasa aku mulai tidak menyukainya. Dari sekian ratus orang di dekatnya dan mencintainya, aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membencinya. Aku benci cara dia menatapku.

"Kyungsoo," lirihnya. Aku menatap matanya dan dia menatap mataku dalam. Ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku lontarkan padanya tentang PR kemarin. Tapi pertanyaan itu tercekat untuk pertanyaan yang lain.

"Bukankah ini punyamu?" Aku menyodorkan botol kecil _parfume_ beraroma mawar itu. Jongin mengernyit namun tetap menerima _parfume_ itu.

"Darimana kau tahu ini punyaku?" ternyata kerutan bingung di dahinya tercetak karena pertanyaan itu.

"Cih, dari jarak lima meter aromamu terbang kemana-mana," aku berbohong. Tentu saja aroma tubuhnya hanya bisa dicium dari jarak dekat. Tak mungkin aku menceritakan mimpi jorokku padanya atau aku menceritakan bahwa aku selalu menghirup aromanya ketika dia lewat dekatku.

Tunggu. Seketika mimpi itu berputar. Aku memperhatikan bibirnya yang penuh.

"Oh," jawabnya singkat. Seruan singkat itu membuyarkan lamunanku dan kembali sadar kepada Jongin yang dingin.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanyaku. Bukankan tadi dia duluan yang menegurku.

"PR mu mana?" jawabnya dengan tanya. Aku terdiam. Apa dia tak tahu situasinya? Apa dengan kejadian kemarin tak membuatnya jera dan merasa bersalah? _Tak habis pikir._

Aku menatap kedalam matanya, tak ada rasa bersalah yang kutemukan. Bahkan sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan tatapannya pada hari-hari sebelum ini.

Dia sepertinya tahu, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Bukan hanya dia, aku tak bisa menolak permintaan siapapun. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Jongin tidak memaksa ataupun mengintimidasiku, tapi permintaannya seolah perintah yang tak bisa kulanggar. Aku mengambil buku PRku dari laci dan menyodorkan padanya. Tapi dia tak langsung mengambilnya. Jongin diam.

Lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya ke keningku sehingga aku mengaduh. "Aw!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Jangan terlalu baik jadi orang. Sekalinya meledak, kau akan merugikan dirimu sendiri,"

 _Jadi, dia mengujiku?_

Aku bisa apa? Andai saja dia tahu jika Luhan sudah menasehatiku ratusan kali. Aku tak bisa menolaknya.

"Jika kau tidak mau, jangan lakukan. Jangan pernah berikan contekan ini pada siapapun, termasuk aku."

Jika dia tahu kalau aku tak pernah rela menyerahkan pekerjaan rumahku, lantas kenapa dia tetap memintanya; selalu memintanya?

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin menggenggam tanganku. Aku terhenyak memikirkan apa maksud perlakuannya. Oh, tidak mungkin; apa dia merasa mulai kasihan denganku?

"Ada yang ingin ak―" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ehem!" Orang ketiga itu mengacaukannya.

Jongin melapaskan genggamannya, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Ekspresinya langsung berubah dan menyapa orang itu,

"Hai, Krys!"

Dia berlalu padahal masih ada pertanyaanku yang masih tercekat di tenggorokan.

...

Dibandingkan dengan ribuan kebaikan yang kau lakukan, orang lain hanya akan mengingat satu kesalahan. Hal itu terjadi padaku mulai kemarin. Atmosfer yang kurasakan sangat sesak. Ditambah lagi aku kehilangan Luhan. Dia tidak datang ke sekolah. Aku menunggunya sejak tadi dan kecewa begitu bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

 _To: Lulu_

 _Kenapa kamu tidak masuk, Lu?_

Tidak ada balasan. Aku rasa dia sangat marah akibat kejadian kemarin. Yang pertama, aku mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dan yang kedua, aku ikut memberikan contekan yang salah padanya. Mungkin aku harus lebih keras membujuknya. Biasanya kami tidak akan bertengkar lama. Namun, Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menghindari masalah dengan tidak masuk sekolah.

Jam berdetak sangat lambat, ditambah pelajaran yang tidak menyenangkan, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang. Itu yang aku pikirkan saat ini dan akan menjadi pernyataan yang salah begitu jam istirahat pertama berbunyi.

SM High adalah sekolah para elite, maksudnya, yang bisa bersekolah disini selain orang kaya _ya_ hanya orang yang benar-benar memiliki otak cemerlang. Sejauh ini aku berpikiran baik mengenai sekolah ini karena aku tak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang janggal semacam pem- _bully_ -an. Atau bahkan orang berkelahi, aku tak pernah mendengarnya. Paling menghebohkan adalah ketika ada yang melanggar peraturan tentang cara berpakaian. Rok kependekan, rambut kepanjangan, dandanan yang tidak sesuai, lupa membawa PR, atau atribut yang tidak lengkap adalah jenis pelanggaran yang kuketahui.

Krys, adalah orang yang selalu ketahuan memakai _make up_ yang berlebih. Atau Baekhyun yang selalu memakai rok pendek dan rambutnya ketahuan di _highlight_. Atau Amber, murid kelas sebelah, selalu berdiri di depan kelas karena malas mengerjakan PR. Bahkan yang aku lihat, geng-geng populer tidak pernah melanggar apapun. Sejauh ini hanya itu yang aku tahu dalam dunia sekolahku. Namun, ternyata aku salah, sebab selama ini, Luhan menjadi tameng yang baik. Aku baru membuka mata begitu Luhan tidak masuk sekolah.

Ketika aku sendirian ―karena Luhan adalah satu-satunya sahabatku― aku memahami sekitarku. Aku baru saja menyadari jika ketika aku ke kantin atau ke perpustakaan, selama ini kondisi kelas pada jam istirahat adalah **sangat kacau**. Krys adalah sumbernya dan Minseok menjadi bawahannya. Aku bergidik karena tak ada satupun yang mempedulikannya, bahkan nyaris seisi kelas mengejeknya, menjadikan dia bahan taruhan. Itu adalah pem- _bully_ -an pertama yang kulihat di sekolah ini.

Aku tidak tega melihat mata Minseok yang seolah berteriak minta tolong. Aku benar-benar ingin menolongnya, tapi tidak bisa sekarang. Aku mempunyai urusan lain. Aku beranjak keluar kelas tanpa meliriknya. Hal itu membuat diriku sendiri seperti pecundang. Meski aku tidak begitu mengenal Minseok, tapi setahuku, Minseok adalah anak yang hangat dan lembut. Dengan dia diperlakukan seperti itu membuatku merasa ini semua tidak adil.

Aku berlari menerjang koridor yang mulai ramai menuju area belakang sekolah. Aku mencari sosok itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan melakukan hal seperti ini, berlarian berusaha menghampiri ' _basecamp_ ' salah satu dari geng populer. Begitu aku sampai di daerah kekuasaan mereka, aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat.

Rokok mengepul dari hidung dan mulut mereka. Ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan tentu saja Jongin. Begitu aku sampai disana mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku bergidik saat melihat Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol. Pakaiannya yang minim dan posisinya yang sangat sensual membuat aku berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Ah, kau Si _Esspresso Double Shot_!" Baekhyun menghampiriku dengan suara cemprengnya, "Ada perlu apa kamu kesini?" tanyanya ramah. "Hey, kalian tahu tidak, _Esspresso_ buatannya sangat _daebak_!" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku mau menemui Sehun," jawabku singkat. Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya melamun langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan Jongin?" goda Baekhyun. Jongin yang sedari tadi kutahu melirikku, tiba-tiba saja menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud mereka.

"Bukan, aku hanya mau menanyakan pada Sehun. Apa kau tahu kenapa Luhan tidak masuk?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu dan langsung menyeret lenganku untuk berbicara di tempat lain. Aku sedikit heran; apakah dia menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Luhan dari teman-temannya?

Ketika kami sampai di tempat yang sepi, Sehun langsung buka suara. Dari dekat aku memperhatikan Sehun, benar kata Luhan, Sehun sangat tampan.

"Aku kira kau lebih tahu. Tadi pagi aku ke rumahnya untuk menjemput. Tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Sepertinya rumahnya kosong. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Luhan tetapi tidak diangkat." Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Ekspresi wajah itu sangat khawatir. Aku sedikit lega, Sehun tak seburuk yang kukira.

"Tung, tunggu. Apa benar kau menjemput Luhan di pagi hari? Hubungan kalian sedekat itu?" Aku nyaris tidak percaya kalau Sehun berani menjemput Luhan, padahal kedua orang tua Luhan yang kutahu sangat keras.

"Aku pacaran dengan Luhan," jawabnya enteng tapi dengan pipi yang merona. Aku menganga.

"Oh, ya ampun bisa-bisanya anak itu tidak cerita apa-apa," gumamku.

"Bukannya dia tidak cerita apa-apa. Tapi aku baru saja menyatakannya kemarin malam."

Aku mengangguk-angguk paham. _Baiklah, aku bisa mentolerir itu._

"Mengenai Luhan yang tidak masuk sekolah. Aku mengira dia marah padaku mengenai kejadian kemarin. Dan aku mengira dia juga cemburu dengan Baekhyun," aku memasang raut wajah yang bersalah.

"Baekhyun? Ah itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah menjelaskan pada Luhan semalam. Lagipula Baekhyun itu pacarnya Chanyeol."

"Hah? Benarkah? Ya, ampun. Kalau begitu berarti dia marah padaku."

"Aku rasa itu juga bukan. Jika maksudmu itu tentang kejadian kemarin, aku rasa dia malah mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba tidak masuk sekolah tanpa kabar?"

"Kau tahu Luhan sakit apa?"

" _Sakit?_ " aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Iya. Saat kencan semalam tiba-tiba dia minta pulang. Aku melihat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Dia bilang itu hanya mimisan biasa. Tapi aku curiga dia sakit."

"Oh ya ampun. Jangan-jangan penyakitnya kambuh," aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Memangnya Luhan sakit apa?"

"Kau tahu Kakaknya Luhan, Yixing?"

"Aku hanya tahu sedikit." Jawab Sehun.

"Yixing mengidap _hemofilia_ , begitu juga Luhan."

"Apa?!"

...

Aku membuat Sehun terkejut. Gadis yang dikiranya sempurna ternyata mengidap penyakit berbahaya. Meski aku sudah berada di kelas, bayang-bayang wajah _shock_ Sehun masih menghantuiku. Apakah setelah mendengar hal itu Sehun akan tetap berada di sisi Luhan atau malah meninggalkannya.

Aku juga tidak menyangka. Aku dan Luhan berteman cukup lama, tapi belakangan ini aku merasa dia mulai membaik dari penyakitnya. Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan dia yang sesungguhnya. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalaku penuh. Aku menghela nafas terpanjang dalam hidupku.

"Minseok! Kau jangan terlalu bermimpi. Orang sepertimu tidak pantas menyukai Jongdae!"

Aku menolehkan pandanganku. Aku kira pem- _bully_ -an itu telah berhenti. Krys menjambak rambut Minseok yang panjang sehingga rambut itu kusut dan terlepas dari kuncirannya. Minseok tidak membalas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sekali lagi ada yang berteriak dalam diriku. Aku mual melihatnya, namun aku tidak tega orang lain diperlakukan tidak manusiawi.

"Krys, aku rasa kau keterlaluan. Menurutku itu hak Minseok untuk menyukai orang lain. Kelakuanmu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Apa kau tidak malu?" Tatapan tajamku dibalas dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sahabat Krys, Taeyon dan Amber menghampiriku.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan? Jadi dia yang membuat kalian dihukum kemarin, Krys?" Amber mendekat dan menarik daguku.

"Iya. Dia orangnya," sahut Krys. Dia mendekatiku dan menarik kerahku.

"Tubuh kecilnya layak di _bully_ juga," tambah Taeyon.

Bel berbunyi, waktu istirahat pertama berakhir. Pukulan Krys terhenti diudara ketika Lee Songsaemnim memasuki kelas.

"Sial," desis Amber. Dia kembali ke kelasnya, sedangkan Krys dan Taeyon berdecih padaku sebelum mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

" _You, okay_?" tanyaku pada Minseok. Aku membantunya bangkit.

"Gomawo."

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum. Nyaris saja.

...

Rasanya jam tak pernah berjalan selambat ini. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku menguap atau terhantuk mejaku sendiri. Bukuku penuh dengan coretan asal, bahkan aku mencoret-coret lenganku sendiri. Mata pelajaran telah berganti sebanyak dua kali tetapi aku masih merasa bosan. Aku menolehkan mataku pada taman yang berbatasan dengan kelas begitu diluar mulai hujan.

 _Oh, God. Aku tak tahan lagi._

Bau tanah yang menguap ataupun langit yang mendung sepertinya mendukungku untuk jatuh tertidur. Berkali-kali aku memelototkan mataku sendiri agar tidak terpejam, tapi percuma. Sayup suara guru yang menerangkan sejarah Korea di depan seperti dongeng tidur saja. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku jatuh lagi.

...

"Kyung,"

Aku membuka mataku. "Minseok?" aku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Apa kamu tidak apa? Kau terlihat bermimpi buruk," dia memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat khawatir. Aku memutar pandanganku ke seisi kelas, tapi aku menemukan kelas yang sepi.

"A, aku tidak apa. Kemana semua orang?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku kira tadi aku sendirian di kelas. Ini jam istirahat kedua. Kau tidak keluar?"

"Ah, iya," lirihku. Aku memperhatikan jam yang berada di depan kelas. Benar kata Minseok, ini sudah pukul **12.15** , berarti waktu istirahat kedua. Aku meilirik jam pada tanganku, jarum masih menunjuk ke angka **11.00**. Seketika belakang leherku merinding. Aku memukul-mukul jam tanganku, tapi detiknya masih berjalan normal.

"Minseok, ini bukan mimpi kan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Minseok malah memandangku aneh.

"Bukan. Kau masih mengantuk, Kyung?" Minseok mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, tidak. Maaf. Aku akan keluar dulu. Apa kau baik-baik saja jika kutinggalkan?"

" _It's Okay_. Aku sudah terbiasa," Minseok tersenyum lebar padaku seolah meyakinkan.

Akhirnya, aku meninggalkan Minseok sendirian di kelas. Nyaris setiap hari, ketika jam istirahat kedua, semua murid jarang ada yang _stay_ di kelas. Mereka kebanyakan ke kantin atau ke lapangan besar di tengah sekolah.

Aku menyusuri koridor yang ramai untuk menuju ke toilet. Pikiranku berkecamuk untuk mencari-cari logika di dalamnya _. Jam tanganku pasti rusak. Yah, pasti._

Aku memperhatikan wajahku yang kacau dan kusut di cermin. Aku membasuh wajahku. Pandanganku terhenti pada coretan di lenganku. Itu adalah coretan yang kubuat ketika bosan di kelas tadi. Coretan itu berisi:

 _It's real, It's real, It's fuckin' real._

Aku berdecih. _Moron._ Tentu saja ini _real_. Kemudian aku menghapus tulisan itu sehingga lenganku bersih.

"Kau lihat tidak Kyungsoo tadi?" seseorang membicarakan aku. Aku langsung memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Aku membuka lebar telingaku, aku menguping.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa lagi dengan dia?" dari suaranya aku bisa memastikan mereka teman sekelasku.

"Gara-gara dia membela Minseok, sekarang dia yang jadi incaran Krys. Aku rasa bukan cuma gara-gara itu. Kau tahu kan Krys menyukai Jongin? "

"Ah, iya. Semua orang tahu itu. Apa gara-gara kalkulus kemarin?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tadi aku lihat Krys menyeret Kyungsoo ke kolam."

 _What?! Bagaimana mungkin mereka melihatku diseret Krys ke kolam, sedangkan diriku daritadi hanya tidur dan sekarang berdiri disini?_

"Aw, itu sadis. Tapi kurasa itu salahnya Kyunsoo juga. Dia terlalu ikut campur."

"Benar. Aku juga masih kesal dengannya. Gara-gara dia kita semua kena hukuman. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

Ketika suara mereka menghilang dan terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup, barulah aku keluar dari bilik toilet. Nafasku tercekat. Kali ini aku salah duga; _dari awal aku tak pernah bermimpi_.

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal yang aku bisa untuk bisa ke area kolam renang di bagian gedung olahraga. Aku harus memastikannya. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku seperti kesetanan. Aku mencari di semua sudut mulai dari ruang loker lalu ruang ganti.

" _Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"_

Aku mendengar suara itu. Itu adalah suaraku. Sayup-sayup tapi itu sangat nyata. Dimana aku bisa menemukannya. Dimana aku bisa menemukan diriku?

" _Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Tolong Kyungsoo!"_

Dimana? Dimana?!

Orang yang melihatku sekarang pasti menganggapku sudah gila. Aku tidak bisa menemukan diriku sendiri. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Kyungsoo!" Seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Aku menoleh. Saat ini aku berada di ruang ganti pria yang masih kosong.

"Jongin?" aku mengernyit. Pandanganku masih memutar-mutar.

"Ada apa denganmu, hah? Kenapa kau disini?" dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

"Kau dengar suara itu, Jongin? Ada yang memanggilku." Sekarang ekspresiku pasti sangat kacau.

"Apa maksudmu? Dari tadi aku yang memanggilmu. Sekarang bernafaslah pelan-pelan." Dia meremas kedua bahuku. Aku mengikuti instruksinya. Aku tidak mendengar suara itu lagi. Kurasa aku memang berdelusi.

"Begini. Daritadi aku mencarimu. Bocah itu―Sehun―bilang dia dapat telepon dari orangtua Luhan. Mereka sudah coba menghubungimu, tetapi tidak kau angkat. Sehun dapat kabar kalau Luhan―"

"Luhan?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia tercekat sejenak, lalu akhirnya dia menyerah dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Luhan koma, Kyung."

Runtuh. Pertahananku runtuh. "Tidak. Kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja."

Tubuhku merosot. Sendi pada kakiku melemah. Aku merasa gravitasi menyedotku kuat-kuat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dia tak perlu menanyakan itu. Jelas aku sedang kacau.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin. Aku akan kembali ke kelas mengambil ponselku." Aku berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

Dalam sehari, energiku terkuras habis hanya untuk berlari. Langkahku semakin lama menjadi gontai. Nafasku mulai tak beraturan lagi. Darahku mengalir cepat tanpa disuplai oksigen yang memadai. Kakiku keram dan mataku pias. Kacamataku memburam seiring dengan nafasku yang memburu. Di koridor, nyaris di depan kelas. Bel kembali berbunyi saat tubuhku oleng dengan lutut yang perlahan membentur lantai.

 _Time travelling_. Adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Banyak teori mengenainya. Bagaimana seseorang bisa menembus ruang dan waktu? Terlebih aku. Bagaimana bisa aku menembus dimensi yang sejatinya misteri. Aku tak pernah berusaha, namun aku melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja.

Ilmuwan akan iri padaku. Mereka berusaha menemukan rumus, menciptakan teori, menghitung dengan rinci tentang ruang dan waktu. Bahkan mereka berusaha untuk merangkai mesin sendiri, menciptakan sebuah lubang hitam, ataupun menciptakan putaran kuat gravitasi. Nyatanya tidak ada yang berhasil. Jika sebuah alat yang disebut _time machine_ berhasil diciptakan, maka dunia akan dipenuhi oleh _time traveler_ yang berusaha mengubah nasibnya atau nasib dunia.

Manusia sejatinya berjalan pada satu garis yang lurus, dari masa lalu ke masa depan. Namun, teori relativitas khusus memperbolehkan terjadinya perjalanan waktu. Bagi seorang pengamat yang diam secara relatif, waktu kelihatannya berjalan lebih lambat bagi sebuah objek yang bergerak dengan lebih cepat. Pusing? Lupakan. Otakmu tak akan sanggup dan aku pun tak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Dunia ini penuh dengan paradoks dan sesuatu yang masih hanya sekedar teori. Dan teori bukanlah fakta.

Tapi nyatanya aku melakukannya. Semalaman aku terjaga mencari ratusan artikel menganai pengalaman yang aku alami. Tentang mimpi, tentang delusi, tentang lucid dream, tentang _astral projection_ , atau bahkan tentang _time travelling_. Dunia ini hanya sekumpulan logika. Jika kau membuat sebuah penemuan baru, lalu mengaitkannya dengan benar dengan sains, maka secara tidak langsung akan menjadi logis.

Perasaan yang nyata dan bukti yang aku alami cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa aku tidak berdelusi atau _schizophrenia_. Bukankah sudah cukup bukti; baik ketika aku menemukan diriku sendiri dipenuhi lumpur atau ketika bibirku membengkak dengan kening yang luka. Atau ketika tak seorangpun menemukan tubuhku yang hilang entah kemana pada saat aku mengalami kejadian-kejadian itu―yang awalnya aku kira mimpi―

Dengan otakku yang kuakui sendiri cemerlang, aku menyimpulkan; yang aku alami tidak logis, bukan sains, namun terjadi. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah permainan yang dirancang dengan maksud yang belum kuketahui.

 _Aku mungkin bisa menjelajah waktu._

...

Suara bel yang khas membangunkanku.

Aku rasa tidak ada yang menyadari aku tertidur atau semacamnya sebab ketika pelajaran sejarah aku memilih duduk di belakang, di sudut dekat jendela.

Sembari membenarkan cara dudukku, tiba-tiba telingaku berdenging dan kakiku mengilu. Darah segar mengalir di lututku. Coretan di tanganku menghilang. Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri agar aku tidak berteriak histeris.

Aku melirik jam di dinding, **12.00**. Kemudian, aku melirik jam pada tanganku, **12.00**. Ini waktu yang seharusnya, ' _kan_?

 _Tenanglah dan relax, Kyungsoo!_

Drrrttt...drrttt

Getaran pada tasku menyadarkanku, mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawaku yang masih melayang. Aku meraihnya, aku meraih ponselku.

Ketika aku telah menganggam ponselku dan hendak meletakkannya ke telinga, seketika saja ponsel itu diraih tangan yang lain lalu dilemparkannya keluar jendela.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Aku menoleh kepada orang itu. Teriakanku tertahan. Wajahnya mengerikan. Krys menampilkan wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ikut denganku!" Titahnya.

Jika yang aku kira selama ini benar, maka dia akan membawaku ke kolam. Dan benar saja, Taeyon dan Amber membututi kami dari belakang. Kami menuju gedung olahraga.

Selama berjalan di koridor, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku terpaksa mengikuti mereka. Seolah kejadian seperti ini sudah biasa. Aku benar-benar seperti diseret. Meski orang lain menganggap kami berjalan beriringan, akan tetapi kakiku nyaris tidak menyentuh lantai. Krys mengapit lengan kiriku dengan lengannya dan membekap mulutku, sedangkan Amber mengapit lengan kananku. Taeyon sendiri berjalan di belakangku. Mungkin posisi itulah yang membuat orang tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang diseret paksa.

Mereka berhenti menyeretku ketika tiba di kolam belakang. Pantas saja aku tidak menemukan diriku saat tadi mencari kemana-mana, karena kolam ini adalah kolam bekas yang sudah tidak terpakai dan letaknya agak jauh dari kolam utama.

"Fwaaahh!" aku bernafas lega saat bekapan tangannya terlepas. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena...

"Tung―hmpt!" mereka menyumpal mulutku dengan kain. _Astaga, ini kain pel!_

"Lihat. Ya ampun tampangnya buruk sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kau sejelek ini, Kyungsoo! Hahaha," Krys tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mereka mendudukanku pada kursi kayu yang reyot karena paku-pakunya yang mengendur. Kursi ini berada persis di tepi kolam. Lalu dengan tali tambang mereka mengikatku seolah aku adalah korban penculikan.

"Kau harus tahu, Kyung. Berbuat salah padaku sama saja cari mati. Eh, aku tidak akan membuatmu mati, sih. Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan membuatmu memilih mati dari pada disiksa. Kau mau pilih yang mana?"

"Hmpt―"

 _Byur!_

Air berbau busuk mengalir di tubuhku. Krys mengguyurku dengan air yang sangat bau yang tidak tahu berasal darimana.

"Begini, Kyung. Padahal pada awalnya kami mau berteman denganmu karena otakmu ini. Tapi kami rasa itu sekarang tidak berguna. Otakmu ini tidak sepolos yang kami kira. Kamu ini benar-benar busuk ya. Heran, kenapa Luhan mau berteman denganmu." Taeyon meludahi pipiku.

 _Tunggu! Kenapa mereka bisa sekejam ini?!_

Duniaku berputar-putar. Gambaran sekolahan yang damai perlahan rusak.

Aku tidak tahan. Kesadaranku masih total, tetapi kepalaku nyaris meledak. Perutku mual, bukan karena bau busuk, tapi karena kelakuan mereka. Sekelebat bayangan di dalam otakku menyeruak pelan-pelan. Seperti ketika kau memindahkan gambar satu ke gambar yang lainnya pada sebuah kamera. Puluhan gambar asing dengan rasa yang sama tampil dalam ingatanku, menyeruak satu-persatu. Hidungku mencium bau telur busuk atau makanan basi, padahal tidak ada kedua benda itu di sisiku.

Aku memuntahkan isi perutku, tapi muntahan itu tidak keluar, karena mulutku masih disumpal dengan benda yang sama.

"Ya ampun bocah ini jorok sekali," sahut Amber. Dia melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulutku. Seketika aku memuntahkan semuanya.

"Euh." Mereka bergidik jijik.

"Aku muak melihatnya, Krys. Ayo kembali ke kelas. Kurasa ini sudah cukup," Taeyon menarik lengan Krys.

"Ya. Ayo kembali," Amber menambahkan. Kutahu Krys masih menatapku. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga dia bisa sebenci itu padaku. "Kalian duluan saja, sebentar lagi aku menyusul," jawab Krys. Taeyon dan Amber menjauh.

"Aigoo, Kyungsoo. Ini ironis sekali jika kau menyukai Jongin. Ck, ck, ck," bibirnya terangkat sebelah; sinis. Dia mendekatiku.

Lalu dia mendorong kursi yang kududuki. Aku terjatuh dalam kolam dengan air yang masih terisi penuh; dalam dan kotor. Posisiku masih terikat erat di kursi kayu. Aku meronta untuk melepaskan ikatanku, tapi air nyaris memasuki hidungku. Krys kembali ke kelas. Suara langkah larinya sudah hilang seiring dia menjauh.

"Tolong!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga.

 _Tali tambang sialan! Argh! Aku tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan ini!_

Kumohon, siapapun. Aku teringat kejadian itu. Jika benar...

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" Kepalaku masih menyembul keluar. Aku meneriakkan namaku sendiri, mungkin diriku yang tadi akan mendengarnya.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Tolong...

blph...blph..."

.

.

.

Aku perlahan ingat. Ini jelas percuma; bukankah sejak awal aku mengira suaraku sendiri adalah delusi?

.

.

.

.

"Tol..ong―" nafasku. Aku tak bisa bernafas lagi. Tenggorokkanku sakit. Paru-paruku terasa penuh dengan air pasir. Bibirku kelu. Kaki-kaki kursi menyentuh dasar.

Sialan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jika benar aku bisa menembus ruang waktu..._

 _Atau...masih hidup besok. Aku_ _ **bersumpah**_ _aku akan menyelamatkan diriku di saat ini..._

 _karena aku nyaris mati._

 _..._

 _-To Be Continued-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Author's note:**_

Halo! Apa kabar? Wah ternyata kalian ramah-ramah ya.

Oya, maaf lagi-lagi kalian harus menunggu lama. Beberapa Minggu atau bahkan Bulan belakangan ini aku malah keasyikan jadi readers. kkkkk

Aku bakal jawab pertanyaan/pernyataan kalian yang menurut aku harus banget dijawab:

 **ffworm** : May I get your socmed?

 **Answer:** Sorry banget. Aku disini cuma mau fokus bikin ff kaisoo. Mungkin untuk socmed pribadi aku gabakal ngasih. Bukannya sombong atau apa. Tapi aku punya pengalaman buruk dengan dunia maya. Hahaha. Aku bener-bener harus seleksi. Kalau kamu serius mau kenal dekat aku atau mau tanya-tanya. Kamu/ kalian semua bisa chat lewat pm di FFN ini. Karena menurut aku sama aja, aku juga selalu ngecek FFN ini sama intensnya kayak aku buka line atau aplikasi lain. Dan aku pasti bales. ;)

 **Sooso** : 5 tahun nggak nulis kemana aja?

 **Answer:** Dulu aku banyak _trouble_ dengan dunia maya dan buat aku _writer's block_. Dan yang paling parah buat aku vakum nulis ff ya karena sibuk kuliah. Sembari kuliah aku tetep nulis novel kok, tapi bukan FF. Sebuah musibah menghilangkan novelku dan buat aku sedih bgt:'( Tapi, semenjak aku jatuh cinta sama Kaisoo, aku balik lagi ke dunia FF :p

Buat kalian yang masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya, aku minta maaf banget. Berarti kemampuan nulis aku belum baik.

Dan khusus buat **ParkBy** , makasih atas sarannya, aku gak nyerah kok, cuma sedikit lelah. Kkkk. :D

Makasih juga yang sudah nyemangatin aku, memuji, mengkritik, follow, ataupun favorite. Maaf gabisa balas satu-satu. _Love you, guys. I'll try my best. :*_

Oya, jangan lupa rekomendasiin fanfic yang bagus ya. Atau kalau kalian mau Ffnya aku baca, tulis aja di kolom riview ya.

Ok, menurut aku segitu dulu ya. Pertanyaan seputar cerita di ff ini akan terjawab di chapter ini atau bahkan di chapter depan. Pertanyaan kalian sengaja gak aku jawab. Jadi tunggu aja, aku gak akan spoiler. :*

Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Masih bingung gak?

Jangan lupa riview ya! Biar aku tahu seberapa antusias kalian sama cerita ini.

:D/ see ya.


End file.
